Question: Two sides of a triangle measure 4 cm and 9 cm. What is the greatest integer number of centimeters that could be the third side of this triangle?
Answer: Using the Triangle Inequality, we see that the third side must be smaller than the sum of the first two sides, or 13 cm. That means the greatest integer number of centimeters for the third side is $\boxed{12}.$